


Blind Faith

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blindness, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Len hated tears. Screams were fine, running, running and falling, throwing things at him, one time this dudes even tried to kill him with fire and he was just fine with that- one of them even turned out to be as rotten as Len and they were now sort of friends- but tears he hated with a passion.





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible with tags so let me know if any tags must be added please. This was a prompt someone sent me on tumblr!

Leonard found just what he craved the most lying there on the ground of the forest, shaking from the cold winds the night around here brought and from the tears dripping down his face.

He had never seen someone so beautiful before in the many years he’s been through this forest- Len’s forest.

The boy- or is he a man? Len can’t tell, everyone looks like a child these days- clutched something in his hands, insistently touching it while dragging the back of his hand over his face. That’s only when Len noticed his green eyes, vacant and looking not quite right.

He’s blind.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?” He drawled, taking a step towards the man on the floor- man because he had a growing beard.

The man was startled at the sound of Len’s voice and quickly sat up while clutching the thing to his chest, whatever that was. It had been so long since Len had seen someone like him out here, someone who’d not see his real form and run, someone he could have a nice talk before dinner was served.

Len enjoyed his meat stress and fear free.

“Who’s there?” The shaky voice called out to nowhere and Len made sure the man could hear him clearly as he stepped around him and sat down in front of him. He noticed the broken leg just then and couldn’t help but grin at the thought of starting with it in a few minutes. Then the thigh, the liver… He’d leave the heart for last-

“Who are you?”

“Oh,” He jerked himself back to reality, carefully looking over the man’s face, “You can call me Len, lost boy. What should I call you?”

“Barry… I’m Barry Allen, I live nearby… Very close actually…” Len could hear the panic in Barry’s voice starting to rise, mixed with some other emotion he wasn’t quite sure he knew the name for anymore, “My parents must be so worried… I can’t get my phone to work, Len… Can you help me get home? Please? We have money, my father will pay you well… Just don’t…”

He started sobbing again.

Len hated tears. Screams were fine, running, running and falling, throwing things at him, one time this dudes even tried to kill him with fire and he was just fine with that- one of them even turned out to be as rotten as Len and they were now sort of friends- but tears he hated with a passion.

He had to make that guy stop crying.

“Now, stop crying like a baby, you’re a grown man. I won’t help you get home,” He started and before he could even finish his sentence the kid was already moving away from him, the broken leg dragging on the floor. Len would think that was cute if he hadn’t been crying like a girl, “Your leg’s too bad. If I move you it’s gonna get worse. So we’re sitting here until help comes.” He lied.

Barry stopped moving and the tears instantly stopped falling.

Good. Len could smell him calming down.

“Thank you, Len…” He mumbled, still clutching the phone in his hands, “I was out for a walk… I have this app that tells me where things are so I can just walk without having to worry… Tells me when there’s a tree, something on the floor and always keeps track of how far from home I am… Doesn’t rely on GPS or internet which is super cool…”

Boring. Boring. Bored. Blah blah blah.

Len listened to the kid talking for what felt like millennia, on and on about the cool app he had on his phone that let him have his freedom back from before the lightning fried his eyes. His words, not Len’s.

“What are you doing here, Len?” Barry asked once he finally, finally stopped rambling. This was Len’s most annoying meal.

“I live nearby,” He shrugged casually, “Lightning huh?” Because that was interesting.

“Yeah… I was camping out here with my dad… It came out of nowhere, wasn’t even raining. I was in a coma for months then woke up and couldn’t see anymore… I was 18 at the time…” He sighed.

Len thought about the lightning for a second. He could remember something like that happening a while ago, but he wasn’t sure how long ago (in his mind it was probably a couple days but apparently not. Time’s weird when you’re immortal).

“Anything you regret not doing before?” Len asked genuinely curious and he could see on Barry’s face he also noticed that.

“I should have read more,” He offered a sad smile in Len’s general direction and Len could have sworn he felt his own heart beat a little. He also missed reading. A lot.

“I think that’s universal regret,” Len admitted.

Barry let out a tiny breathy laugh, making Len’s stomach do a twist, something very different from hunger. He wasn’t actually hungry for the first time in his recent memory. Weird.

“Not losing my virginity is also something I regret. I should have looked around more… Enjoyed the green around the house… I miss running…”

“Sounds like you miss a lot of things huh?”

“I can still listen to stories… There’s this app with audiobooks and stuff which is cool but I miss locking myself in my room and reading for hours and hours… Listening just isn’t the same you know?”

Len never thought it would be possible to bond with his meal yet here he was, not eating the young man, just enjoying the conversation and his smell. Kid smelled amazing, like the forest and rain and lightning.

That’s when he figured Barry was different from normal humans. And decided maybe he should keep him.

The sound of people walking around was easy to recognize for both of them and Len hated the excitement he saw on the kid’s face at the thought of being brought back to his family and to his boring life.

“I know a way you can see again…” Len said urgently, reaching towards Barry with his long and slender fingers, stopping centimeters away, “But you’re coming with me.”

“Len, it’s probably my search party already,” Barry chuckled, not paying full attention to the Wendigo’s words.

“Stay with me forever and you’ll be able to read books again,” Len repeated.

“Len-”

“Do you wanna see? Yes or no?”

Barry actually rolled his eyes at that and for the first time reached towards Len, the smell of a man coming closer to them by the second. Len dodged the movement, not allowing Barry to touch him while in his true form because he knew the second Barry’s fingertips brushed Len’s skin it would all be over for him forever.

“Yeah sure,” Barry said with what Len thought was sarcasm and laid back on the same spot he had been all this time.

That was all the consent he needed. In a second Len had Barry in his hands, being careful for the first time ever with his claws and took him away before he even had time to register what was happening.

“Mick!” Len called out to the empty cave just as he felt Barry starting to freak out in his hands, trying uselessly to get away from Len.

“What are you!? Oh my God! Help! Dad! Help me!”

“Mick! I got a kid wanting to cut a deal!” Len simply said again and this time the cave responded with a low growl and two red eyes staring straight at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr on my writing blog: conventionalaus.tumblr.com or my personal conventionalgayporn.tumblr.com  
> And I have an Instagram with quality stories for you to follow (mostly of my mugs of coffee) @ smknghllz


End file.
